


I parted, you parted

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There was one constant in this upheaval.





	I parted, you parted

One day in this new timeline, Madoka lead the way and Homura ran behind, her glasses fogging up by the heat of her face.

When Madoka stopped she pointed at a row dormant cherry blossom trees, lined up next to the river.

“That’s where we have them,” Madoka explained as they walked at a normal pace. “Mama, Papa, and Tatsuya and I always come here when they bloom!”

She regarded the one in the middle and said, “I love this one so much I tied a ribbon on it’s branches!”

Homura noticed the ribbon tied to one of the upper branches and nodded. “It’s the most beautiful.”

“When they bloom I’ll take you with us!” Madoka said.

After Walpurgisnacht, when spring would arrive.

“I’d love to.”

-

Three timelines after that Homura would find that tree and touch the bark of the trunk. She considered marking how many times she had been here but decided that it would count as desecrating Madoka’s favorite tree. She took a moment to rest under its bare branches.

Twenty timelines after that the ribbon had disappeared from the tree and it didn’t reappear in the next timeline or the next.

After that Homura stopped visiting the tree. She would never see it bloom. It wasn’t worth the heartbreak.

-

After everything, Homura ran to the tree and found it uprooted and thrown into the street. She cursed Walpurgisnacht again.

She ran a hand along the bark of the trunk. It would be taken away soon, just the same as Madoka was taken away.

But it was a time to keep living, so Homura helped to clean this street. She helped plant the new seeds of a cherry blossom.

She wouldn’t see this tree bloom for a long while but she could watch it grow.


End file.
